Many different materials are considered for semiconductor and related applications because of their resistive and other properties. These materials need to be analyzed to precisely determine their properties and applicability. Often this analysis involves forming test samples from the evaluated materials. The test samples often need to have shapes and/or sizes comparable to actual components of integrated circuits that these materials are considered for. Furthermore, the test samples often need to be tested at conditions (e.g., applied voltages, provided interface materials) that are comparable to ones used in the integrated circuits. Finally, compositional, geometrical, and other variations may result in a great number of possible test samples. For example, resistive random access memory (ReRAM) cells may include multiple layers, such as resistive switching layer, electrodes, embedded resistors, coupling layers, and the like. Each of these layers may be made from a variety of different materials. Performance of individual layers (e.g., varying compositions and thicknesses of each layer) and various combinations of these layers (e.g., varying materials in two adjacent layers) need to be tested. All these present unique challenges for test vehicles.